


chosen and open our moment

by Doranwen



Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: "Don't go outside," she warned Jack.  "Our faces are plastered on the front of every newspaper in the city."





	chosen and open our moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalt691](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalt691/gifts).



"SUBWAY CRASH SPARKS LOVE" read the headline of the tabloid as Annie waited to pay for the loaf of bread and jug of milk in her hands. _Ugh_ , she thought. The photo of her and Jack kissing in the subway car wasn't clear enough to identify her—but the separate headshot certainly was (and where did they get it, anyway?). Jack's face stared at her from the one next to hers.

"That you?" the cashier asked her, pointing at it.

Annie sighed. "No," she lied, hoping her hair covered the cut on her forehead well enough. She pulled out the correct number of bills and shoved them towards the woman.

"Sure looks like you," the woman said, counting the money. The cash drawer opened with a clang.

Annie shrugged and looked away as she waited for the change. The front page story for the L.A. Daily News had a picture of the bus barreling down the city streets, and she tried not to shudder visibly.

"And 79 cents is your change," said the cashier, dropping the coins into Annie's outstretched hand.

Annie deposited them into her pocket and grabbed her items. "Have a nice day," the woman called.

The bells on the door jingled as Annie pushed it to leave. She kept her head ducked on the way home. At least at this hour of the morning no one was really paying attention to anyone else.

Back at the apartment, the bread landed with a soft thump on the counter, sending a few papers sliding a bit, and bumping into a dirty plate and fork with a slight clink. "Don't go outside," she warned Jack. She set the milk inside the fridge door. "Our faces are plastered on the front of every newspaper in the city."

"What, you didn't always want to be famous?" Jack asked from his seat on the couch.

"Shut up," she retorted, but the words lacked any heat behind them. She let herself sink onto the couch next to him. "Maybe I'll start wearing sunglasses everywhere. You know, like all the celebrities."

"They'll know you're trying to hide something, then," he pointed out.

She scowled. "I could dye my hair."

"They'll figure it out anyway."

"Why's that?" She frowned in curiosity.

"Because you'll be with me," he said.

She leaned her head over, twisting it till she could lay it flat against his shoulder. One of his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him securely. "Yeah, that's probably a dead giveaway," she mumbled, closing her eyes.


End file.
